The present invention relates to distributed IP systems and telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to a multi-functional telecommunications system with geographically dispersible components that interact over a distributed IP architecture.
Over the past several decades, voicemail has continued to expand and establish itself as a key element in the successful operations of most businesses. The typical voicemail system of today can take on a variety of forms, including a computer card that can operate within a personal computer that is connected to a businesses telephone system, or a computer card or component that is directly integrated into the businesses telephone system, or as a service provided by a telecommunications company.
Computer based voicemail systems of today are generally very effective in receiving and storing inbound messages, and they provide many features such as call forwarding and remote account accessing. However, a problem associated with today's computer based voicemail systems is generating an outbound call, i.e., a call from an account of a subscriber of a voicemail system to a destination telephone number.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a telecommunications service platform that performs outbound calling.